A Light To Guide My Way
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: A friend of Hercules', Jason, Iolaus comes back into their lives after many years of being gone. Alot has changed about her and she has a secert that can either be a blessing or a curse.
1. Default Chapter

Okay I haven't been writing in a long time so I thought why not write a young Hercules fic? There isn't all that much that I've found, but since I like the show back when it was on I'm gonna attempt to write a fic about it. Let me know what you think if I should keep on going or just stick to my soap opera, LOTR, and that sort of writing...lol. Anyhow on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, person, or power ect. belonging to the show Young Hercules. I'm not that talented. I am not making any money off from this yeah you guys/girls know that, but ya know you have to be polite enough to state these facts. Anyhow if you sue you only get some annoying pets I have, but hey I'll give them to ya!  
A Light To Guide My Way  
The rain poured down so hard the young woman could barely see in front of her. She was wet, cold, tired, and starving. She needed to find some place warm, and dry to eat or at least sleep. Her long dark hair which was once neatly put up on her head now hung stringy down her back. Her once pale blue dress was now muddy, torn and like a second skin on her. A fine time for the gods to decide on rain for the weather. Where was this wetness at yesterday when the sun was so hot she had to fetch water from a near by stream for her parents garden? Like always the gods ignored what mortals needed and did as they pleased. Someday she'd have the courage to tell them off. Well, at least she could dream about it. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear anyone yell to her to watch out nor did she see a wild animal running straight toward her. Her last coherent thought was oh no. Then she felt like she was flying for a brief moment then she felt the cold, wetness of the muddy ground as someone or something knocked her to the ground.   
"Didn't you hear me calling to you?" a young man asked as he looked down at her. His dirty blonde hair now falling into his just a little. She looked up at him unable to see him clearly due to the mud smeared on her face and the fact that they were under a bush that kept dripping water on her face. When the girl didn't say anything the young man began to examine her more closely." Are you hurt?" he asked concerned  
"Um, n-no I'm okay you just startled me that's all." she stumbled over her words as her vision began to clear and she saw how incredible this man before her looked. After a moment she realized who he was and just shook her head as she smiled.  
"Hey, Herc you down here?" another familiar voice called as she saw two more faces she hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Yeah I'm right here." Hercules said as he stood up helping the young woman to her feet as well.  
"Should have guessed you'd find a girl to be with on a day like this. Oh wait is that? Are you who I think you are?" Hercules' friend asked.  
"Depends who do you think I am?" the young woman asked with a bright smile  
"It is you. latrine. I haven't seen you since we were toddlers." the young man said  
"Iolaus, it has been a while." LaSharina said as she stepped up to him, but he stepped back.  
"Um, yeah I'll hug you when you don't have mud all over you and when you smell better." he said  
"So, where's your dad at?" the man next to Iolaus asked  
"Jas, come now I'm all grown up no need for daddy to follow me around anymore." she said" Besides if you can get him to stop fighting for the god of war then I'll love you forever." she said as it began to rain again." Yeah that's right I'm speaking out against you hard headed gods and playing with mortal's lives the way you do!" she shouted to the skies above.  
"Whoa someone's having a bad day." Iolaus said  
"More like a bad week, month oh let's try year." she snapped bitterly  
"Just becarful yelling at the gods you don't want to anger them." Hercules said gently  
"Why can't they be more like you?" she asked as she looked at Hercules" I mean you're half god and yet you care more about mortals than they ever will. You gods need to take a little lesson from Hercules here!" she yelled to the skies once more.  
"Yeah, well, I'm going to be way over here incase she gets struck by a bolt of lightening or something falls down on her." Iolaus said as he began to walk away.  
"Look, stop yelling at the gods and tell me what's wrong?" Hercules asked calmly  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong?" she snapped  
"Yeah, or else I wouldn't have asked you tell me." he said   
"all right fine here's what's wrong. My family lost everything they owned today because my father decided to go fight for your half brother instead of take care of his family and my mother decided to worship Aphrodite and Apollo instead of working down at the local silk shop like she was supposed to. I went to work in her place, but as soon as I got there it began to rain so hard the roofs started to leak and all the silk was ruined and so we had to shut down for today to fix the roof. This has been building up all week. Wait no, this whole year has been not good for us. I do what I can to help out, but my parents think that the gods are gonna help us. They haven't been there for us through anything this past year so why should they help us now." she said bitterly  
"I have never heard such bitterness come from you ever." Jason growing concern for her.  
"Yeah, well,I've never been without my home, or money before either." she said  
"Let, me talk to your father and see what I can do to help with getting your home back." Jason said as they began to walk toward the Academy  
"In the mean time stop yelling at the gods before you lose your voice." Hercules said as she smiled at him  
"Yeah and besides I don't want to get hit by something because I'm with you and you angered the gods." Ioluas said  
They all just laughed and talked after getting Cheiron's approval LaShrina was allowed to stay until the rain cleared the next day. 


	2. A Crazy Plan Formed To Help A Friend

Chapter Two  
  
"I promise I'll help in anyway that I can as will Jason and Iolaus." Hercules said to Lashrina as she stood in the stables where she had been grooming a horse that had decided to make friends with her. The horse was solid black with white hooves and a white spot in the center of it's forehead so her name for it hadn't been all that hard. She called him Star Of Hope because maybe with him she could make ends meat by helping local farmers deliver their products to far away markets where they would pay more for it.  
"I know you guys will there for me. You've never given me any reason to not trust you. I just wish that there was some way to get the gods to listen to the people they expect to worship them." she said  
"Yeah if only then alot less people would be suffering." Iolaus said without thinking.  
"That's my point Iolaus. The gods are not listening to their people and so we are suffering." she said  
"Oh man, you aren't going to start yelling at the gods again are you?" Iolaus asked cautiously.  
"No, to Tarterus with all them, loud mouth, hard head, stubborn..." that was as far as she got because the next thing that Hercules and Iolaus knew was that a bright flash of white light shot down and LaShirna was laying on the ground. She wasn't hurt. In fact there wasn't a mark on her body. It was as if she was sleeping.  
"LaShrina?" Hercules called to her shaking her to wake her up, but he got no response.  
"Maybe this was the god's way of shutting her up." Iolaus said  
"You think?" Hercules said sarcastically " Open the door so I can bring her into the infermotary until I can figure out what happened and how we can help her." he said  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened little bro." A voice from out of no where boomed down.  
"What did you do to her Ares?" Hercules asked as he shielded LaShrina from anymore damage Ares would cause.  
"Me, nothing. I could careless about her ranting and raving. It's a turn on to see a beautiful woman so angry and lashing out." he said as he glanced over Hercules' shoulder to see the woman he talked about.  
"Then who did this and why?" Hercules asked  
"It was Apollo." he said  
"Why would Apollo hurt her?" Iolaus asked  
"He didn't hurt her he put her into a deep sleep so that he could enter her subconscious without her hurting herself trying to kill him." he said  
"Why?" Hercules asked  
"That, is something that only she can share with you should she choose to tell you. Oh that's right you two share everything then you must know that her life is pledged to Apollo and has been since she was born." he said as Hercules and Iolaus looked dumbfound. " She never shared that bit of information with you? Oh and here I thought you two were so close. I guess you really don't know a person as well as you think you do." he said as he disappeared  
"You think he's telling the truth?" Iolaus asked  
"I hope not because if so then we can't help her until she wants to be helped." Hercules said as they laid her down on a cot in the infermatory.  
Iolaus watched two of his best friend and for the first time in his life he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to wake LaShrina up nor was there anything he could do for Hercules' who he knew had an attachment to her. He saw when they first met. He remembered that vividly. She wore a soft pink dress and her hair was piled ontop of head with little curls spilling here and there. She had came to Hercules' house looking for Iolaus. She talked with Hercules for a long time and when they left she whispered to Iolaus that she was going to marry someone like him someday when it was right for her. She took an instant liking to Hercules as Hercules did to her. Hercules told Iolaus many of times that she was the type of girl he could see having a future with. Now they find out that her intire life had never really been hers. She belonged to Apollo. If it happened when she was a baby then she had no say in the matter and maybe the gods would see that she didn't choose Apollo and set her free? He thought as he went to Hercules' side and told him his thought.  
"I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try. The only question is how are we going to contact a god or goddess and have them listen to us?" he asked  
"Maybe we don't contact them, but go destroy something of theirs?" Iolaus suggested  
"That's crazy, but it just might work." Hercules said. 


	3. A Glimps Of The FutureAn Unknown Sicknes...

Chapter Three  
  
The brightness of light piercing through her lids brought Lashrina out of her sleep. When did she fall asleep? She thought. And where was Hercules and Iolaus? she wonder as she sat up. She was in a room that was pure white. She looked around until she saw her own reflection in a mirror that had gold trimming around the edges. She saw that she wore a long white dress with sheer sleeves that reached her finger tips. Her hair cascaded down her back and had tiny white flowers in the shape of a crown in the middle of her head. For the first time she thought she looked beautiful.  
"But how did I get here and where is here?" she said outloud as she looked away from the mirror.  
"You haven't gone anywhere." a voice said  
"Who's there?" she asked as she stepped toward the voice and saw the only god she had ever trusted." Apollo you put me a sleep again didn't you?" she questioned. He had done this the first time he wanted to tell her that her life belonged to him if she wanted it to.She told him to pledge her life to a god would be to betray her mortality and that was something she couldn't do then.  
"Well, it's the only time you're not ranting on about how badly us gods treat you mortals." he said  
"Yeah well, have you even bothered to check on your follower or any of the mortals?" she asked  
"Why should I? They're nothing to me." he said  
"Yeah, well, think about this if all mortals stopped believing in you gods or goddess' you would cease to exist." she said  
"Yeah, but no matter how badly we treat you mortals you always come back begging us to help you." he said  
"Yeah unfortunately we do. That's our weakness for being mortals." she said softly as something caught her eye." what's this?" she asked as she walked toward it. She could see Hercules and someone she couldn't quite see clearly, but it was a woman. She looked back at Apollo questioning  
"I know you have feelings for Hercules, but I also know that you have feelings for me somewhere in there. You trust him with your very life and yet you loath us gods. He's half god to you know?" he questioned  
"Yes, I am aware of that." she said softly  
"What you see is Hercules' future. He will get married one day and that woman right there will be the one he will pledge his undying love for. Her face is unclear because the fates have not yet chosen his soulmate, but they will soon. I'm telling you this because you need to be prepared." he said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder  
"In case I'm not his soulmate." she whispered softly" You know I love Hercules with my entire heart and there's nothing I would not do for him. If I am not the one he shares the rest of his life with then that's fine just as long as he is happy." she said sincerely  
"And I know that you really mean that. Don't you see that's why you would make a perfect goddess. You have compassion. Unconditional love and loyalty. Understanding. Why can't you see that you'd help those mortals including Hercules' future wife better by being a goddess than being a mortal? As a Goddess you'll have power and immortality. As a mortal you'll have nothing and you will eventually die." he said  
"You don't understand Apollo. As a mortal I can be there with them through everything they go through. I can listen. I can try to understand. I can give them comfort, compassion, love, and loyalty. As a goddess I can only watch from here because we both know that gods nor goddess can interfere on a regular basis with mortal lives." she said softly as she looked into his eyes.  
"So you'd turn your back on what we could be for something that might never happen with Hercules?" he asked  
"No, I'm not turning my back on you nor am I hopeing to have a life with Hercules. I just want to have control over my own life. Don't you understand that much of mortal lives." she said  
"Fine I'll let you go back, but only if you'll seriously think about all we've talked about." he said  
"Apollo I love you of course I'll think about it seriously." she said as something flashed to her right and she turned to see Hercules and Iolaus in some sort of temple." What's going on?" she asked  
"Your friends decided to get my attention by destroying my temple." Apollo said calmly" and this is why you chose to be a mortal not a god." he said  
"Apollo please don't hurt them." she pleaded  
"I can not touch Hercules because of Zeus." he said  
"Iolaus is Hercules' best friend." she said   
"But not under Zeus's protection." he said  
"Apollo they're only doing it o save me don't you see that." she said, but then he was gone and she was opening her eyes only to see Jason. Immediately she shot up, but he gently pushed her back down on the cot." Let me go I've gottat help them." she struggled weakly.  
"Easy you're going to be okay." Jason said as he got a wet cloth and put it on her head." You gave us all quite a scare for a while. We didn't know what happened to you." he said  
"Where's Hercules and Iolaus?" she asked  
"They left, but they'll be back soon." he said  
"Jason they are going to destroy one of Apollo's temples and he's going to hurt Iolaus since he can't hurt Hercules." she said trying once more to get up, but Jason gently pushed her back down.  
"Don't worry I'll help Herc and Iolaus you just rest. You had a pretty high fever for two days and you've been awake off and on. Just rest I'll find Hercules and Iolaus. I'll bring them to you." he said  
"I've been sick?" she asked confused, but fell back asleep before she heard Jason's reply of a 'Yes'. Jason left to find Hercules and Iolaus so that LaShrina could see that they were indeed okay and that Apollo wasn't going to hurt them in anyway. 


	4. A Decision Made

A/N: Hey I thought I'd give you guys a few more chapters to read. I probably won't be able to update for a while. Thanks for the review it's always very appreciated to know that someone likes what I write. Anyhow I hope you guys/ girls enjoy these as well.  
Chapter Four  
  
"I don't think this is a very good idea." the young boy said as LaShrina started to get on her horse.  
"Then go back inside a pretend you never saw me here." she said softly  
"I can not do that and you know it. If you got hurt Jason and Hercules would never forgive me." he said  
"Gerdian, you are a very dear person to me, but you must understand I'm going after Hercules and Iolaus because I know they would do the same for me. You can tag along if you want to, but you don't have to." she said as he mounted his horse  
"I'm with you until one I die or two we find them." he said" You're still recovering from whatever sickness you had and I don't want you to get hurt." he added  
"Thank you." she said as they rode off.  
The sun was shinning brightly today so Apollo must be in a good mood. Did that mean that he took care Iolaus? she thought worriedly as they rode toward one of Apollo's temples please let this be the one. She silently prayed to whatever god or goddess was listening. Yes she loved Hercules, but she also loved Iolaus as much as she loved both of them she had to admit it was Apollo that stole her heart. He just scared her sometimes because he thought of mortals as nothing, but distraction. Sometimes he worried her, but she knew deep down where it counted that he would never harm mortals. At least she hoped he wouldn't. They had reached a bridge that was supposed to lead to the temple, but when she demounted her horse she saw that the bridge was down. Beneath the bridge lay a deep hole she looked back at Gerdian. He wouldn't be able to jump the hole and neither could she without falling into it. Then she noticed a light at the other end of the trail where they had just come out of. Could this be a god or goddess' way of helping her? she wonder as she and Gerdian retraced their tracks. She saw a log that went across the gaping hole to the back entrance of the temple. It looked pretty shaky, but she had to do it. Hercules and Iolaus would do the exact samething for her. They began to walk across it as slowly as they possibly could because should it brake they would certainly die. Once they were across she heard the sound of the log braking apart and crashing into the hole below.  
"Now, how do you propose we get back across once we get them if they are even here?" Gerdian asked  
"Don't worry we'll get back safely." she reassured him as well as her self. Apollo wouldn't hurt her in anyway she knew that, but that didn't mean that the other gods wouldn't. She had vented so much of her anger at them and she knew they had heard her. They had to be angry with her. Maybe just this once they let it go.  
"Lashrina?" a voice called to her.  
"Yes?" she questioned as she turned around to see a beautiful woman standing before her.  
"Wow no wonder my brother likes you so much." the woman bubbled. She had blonde hair and was wearing nearly nothing with a little bit of pink placed in all the right places.  
"I take it you're Aphrodite." she said as she took in the woman's beauty  
"Yes, I am. You know I thought you'd be more beautiful than this, but I'm glad you're not. I know why Hercules cares so much for you because I can see it from here. You could've died back there, but you still came across the log. You did it to save my brother and his cute little friend." she said  
"Yeah it's called loyalty something you gods obviously do not have when it comes to the people that serve you." she snapped  
"LaShrina maybe you should not pick a fight with the goddess of love." Gerdian said  
"Why because she might curse my love life? Whatever." she said as she began to walk into Apollo's temple.  
"I would, but Apollo seems to think you're worth fighting for." she said" Besides if I did that then I would hurt Hercules as well and daddy would not like that very much." she said as she followed her into the temple." You know my son Cupid took a liking to your friend you use to have back at your home. You know the one with long curly raven black hair and the bright blue eyes. She's very beautiful." she said  
"Is there a reason why you are her bothering me?" LaShrina asked impatiently  
"Yes, I'm here to tell you that your mother has managed to get your home back and Ares has promised to protect your father as long as he serves him." she said  
"Why now?" she asked  
"Maybe you should really reconsider your decision to not marry Apollo." she said" He really is a nice guy when he wants to be." and with that said she disappeared  
"Wow Apollo wants to marry you?" Garden questioned  
"Yeah, but...." she started, but he interrupted her  
"Then you should marry him. If you did you'd have nothing OT worry about." he said  
"How can a marry him and leave my family and friends behind?" she asked  
"If you marry him you'd be able to see them as often as you want and you could help them better from Olympia than from earth. You'd have the power to protect them from even the gods." he said  
"But how do I know that the gods wont hurt them anyway?" she questioned  
"You don't." he said" you just have to believe enough in Apollo to trust him to keep his word." he said  
"I do trust him. I trust him with my life, but I'm afraid of committing myself to him." she said  
"Why?" he asked  
"Because what if I'm not good enough for him? What if after we're married he realizes it was all a big mistake?" she questioned softly as a tear slide down her cheeks.  
"And what if you don't marry him then you realize that he was the one that completed your soul? What would you do then?" he asked  
"I don't know." she said as they just stood there for a while.  
"You need to make a decision." he said as he walked off  
She followed him to the main hall where she saw Apollo sitting there. He looked up at the two and then smiled softly at LaShrina.  
"It's nice to see you here, but your friends are already on their way home." he said  
"I see they didn't do any damage here." LaShrina said as- a - matter- factly.  
"No, they didn't only because I came up and said that you were back where you belonged or at least where you think you belong." he said  
"Apollo thank you for not hurting Iolaus or Hercules." she said  
"You know I can't touch Hercules and I knew how much Iolaus meant to you so I didn't hurt him. I couldn't without hurting you." he added  
"Why don't I leave the two of you alone." Gerdian said as he walked out of the room.  
"I've come to a decision about our future..." she said and took a deep breath" About our future together."  
Apollo said nothing he just looked at her. 


	5. A Secert Love

Chapter Five  
  
"You've made the right choice." Apollo reassured his would be wife. Her dark hair was half down and half up. She wore this beautiful white top that had open sheer sleeve with a low neck line. Her skirt fit every curve and a slit on each side that went to her upper thigh.   
"I know I did or else I'd still be wondering if I could honestly live out a mortal life loving you, but to afraid to be with you." she said softly  
"I assume you want Hercules and your other two mortal friends to be there." he said in a matter- of- fact tone of voice. She only nodded her agreement." Then so be it. You know of course that Zeus, Hera, and the rest of the gods and goddess will be there as well right?" he asked knowing her dislike for the gods and goddess.  
"Yeah I'll learn to tolerate them after all I'm spending eternity with them and I have your word that no harm will come to any of my friends or their familiar right?" she asked softly  
"I give you my word of honor." he said" I swear it on all the powers I have that no harm will come to you friends or any of their family." he said as he gently touched her cheek.  
"I do love you Apollo." she whispered softly  
"I know you do." he said as he kissed her forehead" Now, go get your mortal friends and Hercules so that I can go make sure the gods and goddess will not harm you before our wedding." he said  
"Nah they'll wait until afterwards." she teased as he sent her to her friends.  
"Well done, Apollo." Ares congratulated him as he appeared in his temple.  
"Ares what do you want now?" he asked  
"Oh I don't want anything I'm just congratulating you on finally getting LaShrina to agree to marry you." he said  
"Yeah well, she loves me she'd do anything for me once she finally gets over her fear." he said  
"Oh Apollo you really don't think I'm dumb do you?" Ares asked, but didn't let Apollo finish" We all know that you're only marrying her because the fates have shown you her future. Believe me the last thing I want is for her to marry my little brother. She would be wasted on him because she needs a god like you to keep her in line." he said  
"Ares she saw Hercules' future, but never the woman's face she believes that she's not destined to marry him. She chose me of her own free will." he said  
"She chose you because she thought Hercules didn't love her, but once she tells him she's marrying you he'll confess his love for her unless he thinks she doesn't love him." Ares said  
"If he thinks she doesn't love him then he'll let her go without a fight." Apollo said  
"Exactly. Just one thing." Ares said  
"What?" Apollo asked  
"You're not really in love with her are you?" Ares asked  
"Have you lost what little mind you have?" Apollo asked" She's mortal she's just a means to an end." he said  
"That's what I thought" Ares said as he vanished  
"But I do love her." he whispered softly 


	6. A Broken Heart

Chapter Six  
  
"Now, just how am I going to explain that I'm getting married to a god?" LaShrina thought out loud as she made her way to the training hall of the academy. Hercules would be the hardest person to tell. Her mother no doubt already knew and was thrilled about it. She stopped in the entrance way as she watched the cadets training. She scanned the room for her three favorite guys and found them. She saw Hercules and Jason training together up on this beam. Hercules didn't even use his strength he just practice like any regular person. She watched him closely and smiled softly, but sadly. In a few days she was going to marry Apollo and she would have to say good-bye to the one man who had always treated her great. She loved him for the most part of her life and now she'd spend the rest of her life with someone else. If you'd had asked her years ago would she ever marry a god she would've laughed in your face. True she hated most of the gods with an exception of a few.   
"You could live out your mortal life with him if you chose to." A voice said pulling her from her thoughts.  
"Ares what are you doing causing more problems for Hercules?" she asked softly so that no one else would hear her in case she was the only one that could see him. That seemed to happen a lot to her.  
"Um, no, my little brother is the last person on my mind right now." he said" I'm worried about you." he said causing LaShrina to laugh out loud which caused some of the cadets to look her way including Hercules and Jason.  
She smiled at them and turned to leave, but Hercules called out to her causing her to stop which nearly made Ares run into her.  
"Would you not stop suddenly like that." he said   
"Well, if you wouldn't follow so closely behind me then you wouldn't have almost ran into me now would you've." she said as Hercules approached them.  
"Is he bothering you?" he asked moving to stand in between her and Ares.  
"Are you kidding Herc he could never bother me." she said  
"It always amazes me that you can see him when others can't. I thought I was the only one that could do that." he said  
"Yeah it is quite fascinating isn't it?" Ares said looking at LaShrina.  
"Herc there's something I have to tell you." she said then looked at Ares" Alone." she stated  
"Oh, like I want to hear you tell him you're marrying Apollo and leaving him all alone." Ares said then disappeared  
"Gods ares." she said with a heavy sigh.  
"Is he telling the truth are you marrying Apollo?" Hercules asked softly  
"Herc, you're my best friend and this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." she started " It wasn't easy. It was extremely hard. I think Apollo's right though I could do more for you and the rest of mankind from Mount Olympus than here. The only hard part is leaving Jason, Iolaus and... you." she said as she reached out to touch his cheek.  
"Do you love him?" he asked as he gently circled her wrist with his hand.  
"Yes, I do." she said  
"Then it's the right thing for you to do. I'm happy for you." he said even though he felt like his heart was braking into a million pieces. It was the best thing for him to do for her.  
"I want you, Jason, and Iolaus to be there." she said  
"I'm sure Iolaus and Jason will be there." he said as he turned away from her..  
"But you wont be there." she stated rather than asked  
"I can't stand to see you marry him when I know I'm never going to see you again." he said  
"Hercules...." she started, but he cut her off as he left. 


	7. Future Revealed

Chapter Seven  
  
Days went by and LaShrina hadn't seen Hercules. Iolaus and Jason kept telling her that he would come around. She hoped he would because she didn't think she could marry Apollo without Hercules being there. In a few hours she would walk down the aisle pledge her love, devotion, and promise to cherish Apollo. She would then become a goddess and leave the mortal world. Apart of her was thrilled at the thought of being with Apollo, but another part of her was taking this very hard. She loved Hercules, but she loved Apollo too. Oh how was it possible to love to men at the sametime? she wondered as Cupid came into the room where she was. He smiled at her and she returned it.  
"Last chance to back out." he teased softly  
"Yeah, I know." she replied.  
"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked  
"Sort of." she admitted  
"Okay then maybe you should reconsider marriage." he said as he sat on a small stole.  
"I do want to marry Apollo. I love with him I really do." she said softly  
"But you also love Hercules and he isn't here because he loves you to." he finished for her  
She just looked at him.  
"Here let me do something that us gods are not supposed to do, but this is a very perplexed situation so just relax and take some deep breaths for me." he said  
" What are going to do?" she asked  
"Give you a glimpse of your future should you go through with this marriage then give you a glimpse of your future should you not go through with this marriage." he said  
"Okay." she said  
"Now, if at any time you want to stop just say so and I'll make it all go away." he said" I'm not sure of any events that may occur because we're not a loud to look into the future of mortals." he said  
"Just do it and get it over with." she said  
"Okay." he said as she closed her eyes trusting him completely to help her. " Now open your eyes." he said softly  
She opened her eyes to see a room full of people. She looked at Cupid confessed.  
"Where am I?" she asked  
"This is your future should you go through this marriage." he answered her " Now, no one here can hear nor see you. You can see them and hear them though." he said  
"Okay." she said softly as she scanned the room for a familiar face until she saw herself. She was wearing a long sleeved deep blue velvet shirt with a deep V line that showed a lot of cleavage. Her skirt was long the same color and material as her shirt. Her hair was in ringlets that framed her face. She was smiling and laughing. She looked very happy.  
"You've always been beautiful." Cupid said softly  
"Yeah you keep telling me that and one day I'll actually believe you." she said as she saw Apollo.  
"Listen." Cupid said as they moved closer to Apollo and her.  
Apollo was smiling lovingly down at his bride. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed as she smiled up at him.  
'You look beautiful.' he said to her  
'You don't look so bad yourself.' she replied to him teasingly.  
'Are you ready to make our announcement?' he questioned her softly  
'Yeah, but do you think the other gods and goddess' will be pleased with it?' she asked  
'They've put up with you telling them to leave your precious mortals alone and interfering everytime they've tried to ignore you I think they'll be happy to know that you'll be taking extra precautions now for the next eight months or so.' he said as he kissed her forehead lovingly.  
'Yeah you're right' she said  
Then suddenly they disappeared from there and went to another place.  
"What happened?" LaShrina asked  
"I told you it was just a glimpse of your future." he said  
"Oh so this is my future should I chose not to marry Apollo." she said softly  
"Yes are you ready for it?" he asked  
"As ready as I'll ever be." she answered softly  
"Then pay close attention." he said  
She saw an older version of what looked like Hercules. She turned to Cupid.  
"Yes that's Hercules years from now." he answer her unspoken question  
She turned back to Hercules. My he did look like a god now. All grown up and still very sexy. Then she saw a woman walking toward him. Her dark hair was pulled back. She wore a long white sun dress with a sweetheart neckline. She looked radiant. She held in her hands a splendid bouquet of white, red, pink, and yellow roses. She even tiny white flowers in her hair. She assumed the woman was her. Hercules was happy and very much in love. She turned to cupid once more.  
"Who is that woman or is it me?" she asked  
"That woman right there isn't you she is Hercules' wife." he said  
"Then why show me this part. I thought this was showing what would happen should I chose not to marry Apollo?" she questioned  
"Just wait a minute you'll see." he said as they saw another woman come up. Her hair was hung loosely down her back in wavy curls. and she wore deep purple dress that had a very modest neckline. She glowed with happiness, but yet a touch of sorrow as well." That woman is you." he said  
"So either way I did well with or without Apollo. I didn't marry Hercules either so obviously I'm not his soulmate." she said  
"Just listen will you." Cupid said  
"Fine." she said  
Hercules hugged her warmly as did his wife.  
"It's so good to see you again." Hercules said  
"It's very good to be seen." she said  
"So how have you been?" Hercules' wife asked  
"I've been doing good." she said  
"I'm going to go inside and make some lunch for all of us." Hercules' wife said  
"So, tell me what happen." Hercules said as he gently touched a small cut on her upper arm.  
"Oh you know the drill I lie and say I fell then you end up getting truth that I was fighting one of Hera's monsters again." she said  
"Then I give this long speech on how you're supposed to come to me or Iolaus for help." he said  
"Yeah well, you know I can handle myself when it comes to the gods or goddess'." she said  
"Yeah, I always knew you were a special person and now we know why." he said  
Then before anymore could be said LaShrina and Cupid were back in the room she was in before waiting to get married.  
"Cupid what was he talking about?" she asked  
"That's something you'll have to find out on your own." he said  
"Cupid..." she started as he disappeared" Cupid get you're cut little love god butt back here and tell me what Hercules meant by that last comment!" she yelled at him 


	8. The Wedding And A Heart Broken

**A/N: **_Sorry it took me so long, but I lost my internet service. I had writer's block on this story for sooooo long. I hope you all like it. I enjoyed writing this story because I loved Young Hercules. If you know a place where I can find more Young Hercules stories I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know where. Anyhow thanks for all the beautiful feedback._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anyone or thing in Young Hercules. _

**Chapter Eight**

LaShrina sat in the room where she was thinking about all Cupid had shown her. Either way it went she wouldn't marry Hercules because it was not meant to be. No matter how much she loved him he'd chose someone else to share his life. _At least he would be happy. I'd be the one unhappy and fighting with Hera's monsters. _She thought to her self as she finished the last details. Taking one last look at her self in the glass that hung on the wall of the room she turned and walked out the door. Her father was fighting a war for Ares and could not be here on this day of all days. She was going to walk her self down the aisle. Her heart was pounding in her chest she prayed no one else could hear how loudly it beat. The doors opened and she saw Apollo standing there smiling at her so lovingly. She did love him very much and she could see a future with him. Then her eyes went to Cupid. He smiled at her and she silently vowed to make him tell her what Hercules meant by what he said. A strong hand touched her shoulder. She half hoped it was Hercules since he wasn't out in the crowd of people sitting down, but instead of seeing Hercules she saw Zeus. He smiled at her.

"I thought since your own father could not be here because of Ares I'd walk you down the aisle." he said as he gave her a soft smile and took her hand in his.

"Thank you so very much." she said as she returned his smile.

"He loves you and is in your heart always." He said referring to Hercules." He's just stubborn like me."

"How did you know he was in my thoughts?" she questioned softly

"It shows in your heart." he said as he gave her hand to Apollo." Take care of her."

Apollo smiled at her as he took her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly

"Yes, I'm fine." her voice was shaky as she was nervous

"It's okay. So Am I" he confessed. He saw her walk in and she took his breath away. Her dress fell just below her ankles. It was white with a pearl line bodice that dipped down low above her breast. She was beautiful and the power that radiated from her only enhanced her natural beauty. Her eyes shimmered with tears. Those eyes are the ones he saw his future children in. He saw his own life in their depths. _No she's not a means to an end she IS the woman I love. The mother of my children. My home. My life. _He thought as he gazed into her eyes.

Cupid started the ceremony as he watched the couple exchange bracelets of eternal love and devotion. :LaShrina hoped that Hercules would have a change of heart, but as she said her vows to her husband she never saw her best friend. He was there though. In the very back where he wouldn't be seen. He watched the woman he had come to love for so long marry the god he knew she needed to be with. He left before it was over with his heart braking he just walked back to the academy.

LaShrina was waiting for her husband to be after the ceremony was over and they had their reception. She told her friends good-bye and promised to visit them often. She was full of happiness. Hera walked over to her smiling at her.

"Well, I have to say that I'm not surprised that he married you after all it was fate that brought you two together." she said" Just don't think he really loves you. After all you are still just a half breed." she turned to walk away, but LaShrina grabbed her arm.

"A half Breed? What do you mean by that?" she questioned angry that Hera still didn't think to much of her.

"Oh didn't anyone tell you. Your father is Hades." she informed her smugly for she already knew the girl did not know who her father was.

"That's impossible." she whispered softly

"Really it's not. You see he saw your mother and wanted her so he got her." she said" It's what we gods and goddess do. Because we can." she turned and left a shocked LaShrina standing there

"Hey, you ready?" Apollo asked not knowing what Hera had done.

"Excuse me there's something I've gotta do first." she said as she walked toward Hades.

"Congratulations on your marriage it was a beautiful wedding." he said as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you. You could've walked me down the aisle isn't that what fathers are supposed to do for their daughters?" she questioned

"Now isn't the time." he said as they walked away from the table full of people.

"You could've told me. Unless you were ashamed of what you did." she said as they went out onto a balcony.

"No, I wasn't I just wanted you to have a normal life." he said

"No, you turned out to be like Zeus. You created a child with a mortal woman that became a burden to you so you just disappeared out of their lives. The only father I have is fighting a war for Ares! You will never be my father no matter who you are." she turned and left him standing there

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Apollo asked" I was just told about Hades."

"He's my father, but my really father is fighting for Ares." she stated softly

"I told you, you were special." he said as he kissed her softly

"I could not have done this without you." she said

"Today starts the beginning of the rest of our lives." he said

"Then lets go start making a family." she smiled up at him.


	9. A Pregnant Confession OfLove

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey I think I'm going to go out into the world." LaShrina said as she and Apollo sat in his temple. It had been six months since they married and she had already managed to get on the wrong side of most of the gods. Aphrodite still liked her and Cupid was still her closest friend. Hercules and her had started to rebuild their friendship. She was glad for that.

"Are you sure you need to go their now?" he asked softly

"Yeah I need to see my friends and my mom." she said thinking of the only father she had really known. He had died the night she married Apollo. Ares was not able to save his life. The fates had decided his life was done. Hades and her still did not have a good father-daughter relationship, but they tolerated each other. Hades tried to establish something, but she felt she couldn't trust him.

"I'd think in your condition you'd want to wait a little while."he said as he reached out and touched her stomach.

"I'm pregnant not dying." she said softly as she smiled at him.

"First lets tell everyone about our new soon to be addition." he said as he pulled her to him in a tender kiss.

"Okay lets go then I'm going to go tell all my friends and family." she said as she beamed with happiness.

They went to Olympus and waited for all the gods and goddess to show.

"Are you ready." Apollo asked

LaShrina felt a case of deja vu creep up her spine. Cupid had showed her this in the visions he let her see.

"As I'll ever be." she said as everyone showed up.

"This better be good because I was watching my warriors win the greatest battle ever." Ares said proudly

"Yeah and I was helping a poor man fall for the love of his life." Aphrodite said

"Well, I won't keep you all long because I've got things I got to do." LaShrina said softly

"We're going to have a baby so LaShrina is taking a brake from her normal interference." Apollo said before she could finish anything.

"Good because to have her save every life even those that deserved to die is really annoying me. It's taken the fun out of war." Ares said as he disappeared.

"At least you two will have a beautiful child." Aphrodite said excitedly

Cupid walked over to LaShrina and hugged her.

"I knew you'd make the right choice." he said as he kissed her head.

Once they were alone Apollo pulled his glowing wife to him.

"I'm glad we're alone." he kissed her deeply

"Mmm I'm glad we're alone too." she kissed him back

When she finally made it to earth it was nearly dark. She found Hercules, Jason, and Iolaus walking around the forrest. Hercules was laughing at something Iolaus said and Jason was just listening to them. He saw her and got the others attention.

"Hey how are you?" Hercules said as he hugged her

"I'm good. I'm pregnant." she said as she smiled

"Wow you all pregnant and all." Iolaus said as he looked at her.

"You'll make a great mother." Jason said softly

"You weren't there when I got married so maybe you can be there when I have my baby. You three can be her god parents, but Hercules I'd like you to be her godfather." she said softly with a smile

"Yeah of course." he said as he touched her cheek softly

"I'm going to go see my mom and tell her before someone else does. It hurt that you weren't at my wedding, but I understand." she said as they hugged each other and she kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't watch they woman that I have grown to love marry someone else." he said painfully

"Hercules I came to you and gave you chances to change my mind. I'm in love with Apollo and we're having our first child."she felt like she had just been slapped in the face.

"LaShrina I'm sorry to lay this on you now, but I needed to tell you." he said softly as she turned away from him.

Jason and Iolaus had left the two alone.

"Why now of the times you could've told me, why now?" she asked as she faced him

"Because I'll be graduating the academy soon and our lives will go separate ways. I didn't won't us to split up without you knowing how I feel." he said softly

"Herc we've always been honest with each other so let me be honest with you and say I love and have loved you since we first met, but I'm IN love with my husband." she said as a few tears fell from her eyes_ Why did he have to be honest now of times? _She thought as she stood there staring at him." I have to go." she turned around and walked away from him.

Her heart was hurting so bad by the time she got to her mom's place. She was so upset she didn't even think to use her powers to go to her mom's she just walked. It had started to rain, but she didn't care. Her mom opened the door as she walked up to it.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" her mother's loving voice asked as she walked inside soaking wet.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." her voice sounded so small.

"Well, is that what's got you so upset?" she asked curiously and concerned for her daughter.

"No," she said her voice sounding like a small child

"Then what is it?" she asked

"My best friend told me he has been in love with me for the longest time." she confessed softly

"Oh, baby I don't know what to say." she said

"You don't have to say anything I just needed my mommy." she said as her mom reached out to her and held her daughter like she did when she was a child and she got hurt. She hated seeing her daughter in this much pain, but there was nothing she could do about except hold her.


	10. The Begining Of A New Life

**Chapter Ten**

LaShrina had stayed at her mother's house for hours crying then talking to her mom about everything. She used her powers to go back to Olympus. She got there and no one was there. _Hmm I wonder where everyone is_ She thought as she left and went to Apollo's temple. He was talking to one of his priestess. He saw her come in and smiled at her. She returned his smile and made her way to him. _Gods but he is a beautiful man. I am a very lucky woman to have in my life. _She thought as he came up to her and they embraced each other.

"I missed you." he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, but I needed my mother." she said not telling him about Hercules's confession

"Are you okay did something happen?" he asked as he looked into her eyes

"It's just being pregnant and all I'm afraid I won't be a good mother." she said softly as she touched her stomach

"You be a good mother I'm afraid I won't be a good father." he expressed as he grabbed her hands.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, mother" they both said to each other at the same time.

"Well, it looks like we're already becoming one." he said as he laughed a little

"Yeah we are." she said softly his arms rested on her hips" I love you so much."

"I love you too." he said and then let out a soft breath" So does Hercules." Her eyes came up to his

"You were spying on me?" she asked as a crease formed in between her brows.

"No, I didn't Hera told me because she was spying on you." he said softly

"Apollo being a goddess made everything on earth worse than before. Now that I'm pregnant I can't use my powers that much because it could hurt our baby and I feel like crying more than laughing." she said as more tears fell from her eyes

"It's okay baby I'm here for you." he said as he pulled her to him and held her in his arms. _This feels so nice_ He thought as he wrapped her arms around his waist

_I really love this man and being in his arms feels so right. Yes, I love Hercules, but I'm In love with Apollo. _She thought to her self. The baby kicked her at that moment.

"Well, someone doesn't like being confined." he said as he pulled back slightly

"She just wanted her daddy to know she was there." she said as she smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Things will get better." he promised

"I asked Hercules to be our godfather for the baby." she said softly

"I think it's a great idea." he said as he kissed her gently.

"Really you do?" she asked

"Yes, I do" he said

"Good, because I also asked him to be here when she's born." she confessed

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" he asked

"Woman's intuition." she said simply as she smiled up at him her eyes sparkling with love

"Well, what ever it is I hope it's healthy." he said kissing her again

"You know you keep kissing me and I'm going to forget that we have other duties. I'll just let my hormones kick in and stay in bed with you all day." she said as she smiled into his lips

"And that's a problem because." he laughed as he kissed her again

"Apollo we couldn't just ignore all the people that have come to you seeking help. The sun will be needed for more crops to grow." she informed him

"Well, they can miss me for an hour or so." he said as he kissed her again

"Well, maybe just for today." she echoed him as she kissed him back.

They rest of the day they spent in bed loving each other with the rest of the world shut out for the time being. Their world was right and their family was just beginning. They were finally happy.


End file.
